And Then There Were None
by fma.lady.Mars
Summary: As soon as Daisy Shaw met the four friends in the Order, Allen and friends began to feel strange feelings. Strange urges, sex drives, the thought to kill... Pure insanity drove them all into despair and fear of not only their surroundings but also themselves along with their lives. Rape, Yaoi, suicide, murder! Spoilers maybe! My first horror fanfic, so go easy on me please?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

"You can go in now, supervisor" a man in a white jacket with slicked back black hair said to the chinese man holding his hat in his hand, placing it over his heart. He took a deep breath and walked towards the young teenage girl sitting on a stool with her hair drooping over her shoulders and back. He couldn't see her face at all, as he approached the young girl slowly while the door behind him closed. He looked around the room a little, the cushioned walls and the padded floors surrounded the teen, the dim white light made her hair reflect a purplish color.

Komui took a deep, scared and sad look at his young sister who was strapped in a straight jacket while she leaned over towards her white dress that went to her thighs. When the supervisor finally got to her he crouched down next to her and hesitantly placed a hand on her head gently.

"... Lenalee?" Komui whispered, she didn't respond. SHe just looked down towards her knees, but then shifted her eyes towards the wall and bed in front of her. The photographs and pictures she drew on the wall were put up with tape instead of pins and thumbtacks. Komui looked over to see the pictures of her three best friends.

He stared at them grimly and scared from the gruesome portrait of the four of them together. He walked over towards the wall and looked at each and every one of her pictures.

On the right there was a picture of Allen hanging from a robe on the ceiling with blood dripping from his blank eyes and wrists. A pool of blood was surrounding him and the floor. On the left was a photo of Lavi with his throat sliced open and a piece of glass going through both his eyes. He looked like he was screaming due to the fact his mouth was completely open. On top was Kanda leaning over with a dagger jabbed into his stomach and into his chest to where his tattoo was. And in the was Lenalee pointing a gun towards her head with what looked like she was laughing hysterically, Komui stared there with wide eyes at the horror his little sister had created.

He looked over towards Lenalee slowly only to find that she was giggling, she looked up at the supervisor in front of her. Her eyes were bloodshot and dilated. There was no shine in them, only the look of hate, happiness(?) and the feeling of killing. Komui was approaching Lenalee when she suddenly started thrashing around in the stool, she tilted back and forth until she fell over to her right and banged her head against the floor harshly. Komui ran over to Lenalee concerned and franticly trying to get someone to come into the room to restrain her quickly.

"Someone! Please help me!" Komui shouted, three men white coats burst into the room and tried to control the thrashing girl. Komui tried to make Lenalee recognize him and see that it was her older brother that was here with her "Lenalee! Lenalee, honey it's me! It's nii san! It's big-OWW" Lenalee bit Komui with her plaked yellow teeth, she had broken his skin causing blood to drip from his hand and Lenalee's mouth. She noticed the blood oozing from her mouth and she began to lick her lips greedily and sexually. She moaned loudly with all the blood that she saw in her eyes.  
There was so much blood...

"Oh!... Oh my God! Give me m-more blood! It feels so...!" Komui stared at her with shock and a frightened feeling jabbing his heart, she was turned on by the blood that was gushing out of his hand?

"Komui? Are you alright?" Komui turned around to find General Cross of all people here to see Lenalee, Komui looked at him confused but answered his question anyway.

"... I think..." Cross looked down on the man and then to the girl with blood dripping from her mouth and her tongue licking the remaining mess from her mouth while groaning loudly. He cringed and walked over to her, the men in the white coats made it so Lenalee could face Cross completely, he looked deeply into her small black eyes that were even more red but also had a tinted color of yellow in them, her eyes were so small that he could see the perfect circle. His expression saddened when the thought of Allen came to his mind, he reached over and cupped Lenalee's cheek carefully, she finally stopped thrashing and looked deeply in his crimson eyes. Those eyes reminded her of Lavi's red hair...

"... La...Vi...?" Lenalee said carefully, Cross knew better so he just nodded and leaned over to her. She began to cry tears of regret and sadness.

"Yes, Lena chan... It's me..." Lenalee dropped her head, Cross gently pet her head and nodded to the men to put her down on her bed. Another man came into the room with a large needle, Lenalee saw the man walk past 'Lavi' and she began to thrash again, trying desperately to get away from the man with the needle, however the other three men kept her down while he grabbed her arm trying to put the needle inside.

"NO! STOP IT YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GO YOU MOTHER FUCKERS! LAVI! LAVI PLEASE!" she screeched at the top of her lungs reaching out to Cross desperately, Cross closed his eyes sadly and walked out of the room taking Komui with him, all the while Lenalee yelled and screamed for the young Bookman, the small white haired boy and the samurai.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! LAVI! KANDA! ALLEEEEEENNNNn! SOMEONE... Anyone... lavi..."

Komui and Cross were in the infirmary now, taking care of Komui's hand which needed stitches now. As soon as the nurse left, Cross lite his cigarette while Komui just sat there rubbing his hand thoughtfully.

" Was it taken care of?" Komui asked, Cross grunted for his response.

"Good... This wasn't suppose to happen" Komui announced, Cross looked at his boots.

"None of us thought that this was going to happen... It's bad enough that they..." Cross couldn't continue

"I know... She tried to kill herself yesterday" Cross looked over at Komui who had taken off his glasses to wipe his tears away "she broke her straps off and used the belt buckle to stab her heart... I was there thankfully, but what if I'm not there the next time she tries to kill herself... what if she actually"

"Komui," Komui looked over towards the General "you're bleeding again" the Chinese man looked down to see that he was clenching his hand so hard that he made it bleed again. Komui loosened his grip and rubbed his eyes again.

"In any case," Cross announced softly "we need to get going... This will hopefully be our last funeral of the month" Komui stood and walked out the door with Cross. As the two walked down the hall people were solemn and grieving silently. They were almost to the crematorium when Komui saw the strange colors of blue, red and white pass him. He turned around quickly, for a small moment, he could swear that he saw three tall, medium and small males pass him with a white haze surrounding them.

"It can't possibly..."

"Cheif?" Komui turned around to look into Reevers concerned eyes, when he turned back again to see what it was the three were already gone. Komui laughed a little, Reever backed away a little, Cross placed his hand on his gun carefully, when Komui turned around to face the other men with tears falling off his cheeks.

"... I think that I should go to the asylum with my little sister... Don't you think?" his eyes were pink, but not from the fact that he was crying, but from the fact that he saw them pass him by.

Four months ago:

"I heard that there is a newcomer here at the Order today!" Lenalee said happily, Allen continued to dig his face with fried rice while Lavi began to ask about this newcomer of the Order.

"Ooh! Is it a boy or a girl? Is she hot? Is she older or younger? Cause, ya know I'm not into that whole kid crap right? Oops! Except Allen chan of course!" Lavi corrected, Lenalee laughed a little, Allen looked over at Lavi with a scowl on his face and a lot of fried rice.

"Shut up already, damn rabbit" Kanda growled at Lavi, Lavi began to pretend to be hurt until Allen actually hit the dumb rabbit in the arm, hard.

"OW! Allen! THat hurt!" Lavi complained, Lenalee laughed again. Allen tried to eat again until he caught sight of a fine young women with bright pink hair and red eyes, her skin was slightly tan and she wore her black and white exorcist jacket and skirt that closely resembled Lenalee's attired. The girl looked around a little, confused on what she was suppose to do, Lenalee being the person she is walked over to her and greeted her. Lavi sulked a little at the disappointment of her being so young, Allen continued to eat his curry, steamed buns and dango's while Kanda was... Kanda.

A little later Lenalee walked over to the table at where they were sitting at and introduced the girl with the pink hair.

"Guys, this is Daisy Shaw! She's a new exorcist, Daisy, this is Allen" Allen waved his hand in the air as he continued shoving his mouth " this is Lavi, and that one over there who is always quiet is Kanda" Lavi stood up and shook the young girls hand as Kanda just continued to not care.

"I-It's nice to meet you all! I hope that we can all be friends?" the pink haired girl asked, Lavi smiled widely at her.

"Don't sweat it! We may not seem like much but believe me, we're pretty cool once you get to know us!" Daisy smiled back at him, she looked over at Allen who had finished his dango's at last.

"Haaa~ Sorry about that! I'm Allen, it's nice to meet you Dai- OW!" the four looked up at Allen who had cut himself on the steak knife that was to his right by accident.

"Allen! Are you okay!?" Lenalee asked concerned, Lavi took Allen's hand and examined the cut carefully. Kanda didn't seem to care on the outside but on the inside he had began to become concerned that Allen had hurt himself, the blue haired exorcist glanced at Daisy really quick then stared at her at the corner of her eye. Her eyes were filled with something that was beyond him, what was it? Her eyes were foggy and pale.

"It's just a little flesh wound, you should be fine though" Lavi said as he got a napkin and wrapped Allen's index finger carefully.

"Thanks Lavi" Allen smiled up at him with a tint of pink. Kanda looked away from Allen and Lavi.

"Daisy? What's wrong?" Lenalee asked as the pink haired girl looked away from the two boys, Daisy was backing up slowly away from the scene and the four friends, she looked over at Allen and gazed deeply in his eyes with fear striking her. Those grey eyes, that pierced through her body... Through her blood

"I-I-I'm sorry... I'm just, not too good around blood is all" Daisy said squirmish. She could get Allen's eyes off of her. Not again "I... I have to go! Thank you so much for introducing me Lenalee san!" and with that Daisy ran out of the cafeteria, the four stared after her for a while until they looked at each other with confusion in their eyes.

"That was a little weird?" Lavi commented at last, Allen and Lenalee shrugged, Kanda 'ched' and went back to eating. Allen got up and dropped off his plates and said he was going to retire to his room.

"I'll see you guys later!" Allen waved, Lenalee and Lavi both waved back. Kanda just looked down at his plate of soba and didn't say anything. Lavi got up and said he would be off too, saying good bye he left as well, leaving Lenalee and Kanda together alone.

"I saw the way you looked at Allen and Lavi, Kanda" Lenalee smiled, Kanda flinched a little but said nothing, she laughed "how long are you going to let Allen keep on being with Lavi that way? You realize that you two had the moment and the right scene to actually confess how you feel about him the last time you two were on a mission, right?"

Kanda put his chopsticks down, Lenalee looked at him curiously "... It's not about how long I wait, it's just the fact that I can't say it. Especially when he hates me..." Lenalee looked at him sadly. More and more people left the eating room which left the two friends alone a little. Lenalee scooted over towards Kanda and leaned on his shoulder a little, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay to be scared, Kanda" she said softly, her hair falling in front of her shoulders "everyone is when they are in love like that"

Kanda nodded, placing his arm around her back and resting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled softly, closing her eyes. It was always nice to have her good friend open up a little bit to her, Kanda rested his head on Lenalee's head with a deep sigh.

"...Kanda..." the white haired exorcist had whispered, a faraway distance from the couple snuggling each other kindly. Allen backed away slowly and suddenly ran away from the scene he just witnessed.

_I knew it _Allen thought to himself, tears welding up in his eyes slightly. He ran down each hall with his eyes squeezed closed, trying so desprately to rid that image from his mind of Kanda and Lenalee together _I knew it was impossible to fall in love with him... I'm so stupid... It was a stupid dream..._

Allen had thought it was just a simple crush that he had towards Kanda, nothing more or less. But after the mission in Paris, he had found that he had really fallen for the blue haired exorcist. Allen finally slowed down, leaning over placing his hands on his knees with hurt tears flowing from his eyes. Clenching his fists and his eyes, Allen tried to wipe away the tears that flowed down his cheeks.  
However, the tears wouldn't stop falling. He had actually loved someone at long last... Only to have his heart broken.

"Why are you crying Allen?" Allen stared at his boots in shock... No. Someone was here? This day couldn't get any worse, until he recognized the voice.

"Did something happen?" The younge white haired teen was scared to look up at the person in front of him, but he finally got the courage to look up. There, stood a man with a brown suit and tie, white gloves which in his right hand was a giant suitcase. His face had some scruffiness along with a pencil mustache, those brown eyes and short brown hair... And to top everything off, his single black top hat.

"...Mana?" Allen whispered in disbelief, this was impossible. He was killed. A dream, Allen had thought, it has to be a dream, Mana not really here... That is until Mana had begun to walk over Allen who was now backing up a little bit.

"No... No your not here! You can't be-" the young teenager was taken into a strong hold, Mana had wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and back carefully. Allen stood there in the grasp with wide eyes and his mouth dropped open. His arms were really around him. Mana's smell, his figure, his warmth... He was really here with him, he was really holding him.

"I've missed you so much, my son" Mana said calmly "I know it's hard to comprehend but do understand that it's alright now" Mana pulled back and looked his son in his eyes, cupping his small pale cheek gingerly, leaning over and kissing Allen's forehead gently. Allen's tears became a waterfall now, though Mana just smiled at him. Hugging him again, Mana placed his hand on his head while the other just stayed on his waist. But this time, Allen hugged him back openly. It this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. If he was dead, don't let anyone revive him. If he was in a coma, then just cut the cord, because Allen didn't want to leave this moment ever. He was finally happy with the one person who had loved him always.

"Mana!" Allen gasped as he clenched his arms around his father tightly

"My son, I love you so much" Mana said softly into Allen's ear, causing shivers go down the young teens back "you have grown so much over these years I have been gone. My handsome young son" Allen bawled in his fathers arms "You have worked so hard to get to your goal to become an exorcist. Don't stop moving forward my son"

Allen nodded violently in his fathers arms, sniffling dearly

"And promise me something, Allen"

Allen nodded softly this time "Anything, father" he whispered, but to the point where Mana could still hear him.

"Don't let foolish love cloud your mind from now on"

Allen stood there confused for a moment "What?" the whitette asked, when he tried to back away to look at his father, the grasp that he was in was nearly impossible to get out of.

"This foolish romance that has ruined your mind is nothing more than meaningless emotions and feelings that are irrelevant" Allen continued to get away from the firm grasp, Mana squeezed tighter, making it so Allen could barely breath. Allen began to choke a little, small gasp were escaping his mouth.

"Ah... M-Man...Mana!... I-I can..." his lungs were being crushed at the tightness, but his gut hurt the most. Allen stared at the ceiling in shock as something wet was going through his clothing. Allen finally looked down and saw the blood stain his black and white coat.

"This Yu Kanda, he is ruining your chances of success my son! Do not fall in love with him! He. Is. Nothing" Mana had said slowly "as you already know, he has ruined your heart. And we can't have that. I will kill you if I have to in order for us to finally be together so that you stop thinking about this stupid man. Allen" Allen fell to the ground, a large dagger inside his gut still, falling flat on his back, Allen had tried to remove the blade only to fail. He choked on his blood that spat out of his mouth, his white hair was now covered in his own blood. Everything was getting hazy and grey. It was so cold and... Lonely...

He didn't care about his father's promise that he wanted him to make. He loved Kanda. Alway.

"...Yu..."

Allen couldn't feel anything, nor see anything.  
It was cold  
It was dark  
It was lonely  
It hurt...  
But why?

"Allen?"

_To Be_ Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Warning: lemon in this chapter*

The small white haired exorcist opened his eyes slowly, there was white curtains hanging above him. Where was he? What... He saw Mana, his eyes grew wide as he shot forward, hurridly pulling his shirt up to see the scar that the blade had created only to have something tap his shoulder gently. Allen though, freaked out and reached over towards whatever the thing was and began to wrap his hands around the thing tightly.

All he could see was the face of Mana who had tried to kill him before he came to this place here. Mana began to struggle desperately as Allen tightened his grip more. The man's saliva was drooling from his mouth as he tried to hard to make Allen stop what he was doing to him.

"Ah!... A-A-A..." Mana tried to talk to Allen but it was no use.

"You won't try to hurt me again!" Allen yelled "I won't let you go and tell me to just forget about him like that you sick son of a bitch!"

A worried Lenalee entered the room Allen was in only to have horror in her eyes at the sight of what Allen was in the process of doing, she dropped the water and wash cloth that was in her hand, dashing over to Allen to make him stop what he was doing.

"Allen! Let him go! Stop it, Allen! Your killing Lavi!" Lenalee shouted in Allen's ear, Allen immediately let go of the man's neck. He saw a gasping Lavi trying to get air, leaning over to the side and gagging on his own spit and coughing. Finally getting air, Lavi rubbed his lymph nodes as Lenalee made sure he was okay.

"Lavi! Are you okay?" Lenalee asked, Lavi still trying to get his breath back. He nodded though in response.

"I'm fine," Lavi gasped, he looked up at Allen who was straddling Lavi still, his eyes were as wide as platters. He was shaking violently, he almost killed his best friend with his own hands. What was Allen thinking, Lavi was staring Allen in the eyes with scared eyes but his face didn't shown any fear, however Allen being Allen he knew that he had terrified his best friend.

"Allen? What happened? Why did you attack Lavi?" Lenalee was confused beyond belief, this was her friend, why would he do that? Allen said nothing, he began to smile sadistically with terrified eyes that were growing smaller a little.

"I...I don't..." Allen got up quickly and ran out the infirmary door in a flash, Lenalee called out to Allen only to get nothing in response. Lavi and Lenalee looked at each other with concern, what just happened?

Allen ran as fast as he could to his own room only to get lost a little bit, though not on purpose he always knew where his room was. At the moment, the only thing Allen wore at the moment was his white dress shirt and black slacks, his white hair was flying back a little at him running so quickly, sweat was falling slowly on his face. when he finally stopped running, Allen leaned against the wall and panted heavily. His sweat was falling down coldly, his face peach red due to him running. Or was it only because he was running, His body was in so much pain, for some reason he felt his body tighten and a strange ping of pleasure run through him.

Allen's mouth filled up with saliva, he couldn't breath at all. Brushing his hair back fully with his red hand, showing off his scar, he used his other hand went to his shirt to unbutton the first three buttons to show off his collarbones and some of his broad shoulders, he was so hot right now he almost couldn't bare it. The throbbing in his pants was begging to become too much for him, what was happening to him? Ever since he strangled Lavi he felt this strange feeling of want and the thought of killing something, weather it be an akuma or a person.

"Ahh..." Allen moaned out loud, his cold hand brushing his chest softly. His arms, legs and his entire body for that matter was on fire, filled with goose bumps. Licking his lips to get the drool off he moved his normal hand down to the forbbiden region that no one had touched before.

Squeezing his eyes shut he grinded his teeth together to try and stop the moans and screams of ecstasy running through him.

"Moyashi?" Allen opened his eyes, lust was drowning his innocent eyes, blush and sweat was surrounding his body, panting loudly, wetness coming from his mouth, his red hand slid down his face slowly while his normal hand stayed where it was. Kanda stared wide eyed at the boy that he had a crush on for quite sometime, the whitette was starting to move towards Kanda but found it a little bit too hard considering that the buldge in his pants wasn't going away. Allen began to fall over but was caught in Kanda's strong grip, going down on one knee, Allen leaned against Kanda's shoulder, his face barried in the crook of Kanda's neck.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? You sick or some.. Thing" Kanda began to talk a little bit slower when he felt Allen breath in his ear seductively, the Japanese man could feel the Brit's heat consume him and the panting wasn't helping Kanda, at that very moment he was trying not to disgrace himself by getting turned on.

"ha... ha, Y-Yu...!" Allen panted softly, the sound of his name sent chills down Yu's spine. He wanted to pull Allen away but found the small boys hand trail up his chest and around Kanda's neck. Allen stared into the dark midnight eyes, pulling closer to Yu, Allen landed a wet kiss on the man's lips that were equally hot. Sliding his tongue into his mouth quickly, Allen finally moaned, playing inside Yu's mouth the man couldn't help but become even more turned on. He groaned back, wrapping his arm around Allen's waist and pulling closer the teen began to straddle Kanda, grinding against his crotch Kanda immediately stopped Allen from continuing any further.

"W-What is it? What's wrong, Yu?" Allen whispered to Kanda, trying to go back into the kiss Kanda just pushed him off and pulled him into his arms again. Allen shuddered, still panting the tall Japanese man pulled Allen into his room quickly, once inside the room Kanda locked the door and wasted no more time now.

Pulling Allen closer to him, he took his jacket off while kissing the teen roughly. Allen helped take the jacket off then they dress shirts that were hiding both something that the two males thought was sinful to their bodies. Wrapping their strong arms around each other, showing off their bare chests and bold muscles. They dug their hands into each others hair, Allen untied Kanda's hair as Kanda ruffled Allen's short hair. The whitette lifted his leg a little upwards towards the elders crotch and heard a muffled moan vibrate in his mouth as their tongues fought, then danced and pretty soon played around.

Allen went straight to the bed, Kanda followed, the two held each others hand on the way to the soft bed that the Japanese man laid in every night. Turning around again, the two looked each other in the eyes and began to read.

Allen read the elder mans want towards him, that this person in front of him has never felt this much love for someone in a long time. Kanda read how much the smaller male wanted him as well, the way he had always dreamt of him at night and the way he felt hurt when he saw himself and Lenalee together in the cafateria earlier on.

Allen looked away with shame of not realizing sooner that Kanda had loved him, only to had Kanda lift his chin up and kiss him once again. The single light that came inside the room was the light from the lotus floating in the hourglass neatly, small petals on the bottom of the glass, though Allen didn't want to ask. Without further ado, Allen and Kanda leaned over to the bed, Allen could feel the sheets of the bed on his bare back, reaching his hands up the boy wrapped his arms around the mans neck tightly. Taking Allen's legs by the crook of the knee he lifted his legs up in order for Kanda to get on the bed as well. The smaller one wrapped his legs around the elders calves tightly. Kissing rapidly, Kanda wasted no time at all to take the small Brits pants off quickly. Allen leaned in and unzipped his the elders pants too.

"Damn your big" Allen smiled at the member in front of him, Kanda ruffled Allen's hair a little and waited for Allen to do what he wanted to older. Licking the base of Kanda was the first thing Allen did, slowly going up all the way to the tip, plunging deep on Kanda the man growled and moaned, bucking a little. Though Allen just accepted it and let the man fuck his mouth as much as he wanted, sucking on the head, playing with the testicals, nibbling on the sides and deep throating was making Kanda only go faster into Allen.

" Fuck, hold on!" Kanda gasped, he pulled Allen away and flipped the boy over swiftly. Allen just arched his back for the man, leaning over some more to the point where Allen was on his elbows, his ass just waiting to be taken by the person who he loved so much. Kanda licked his finger first before shoving it into Allen gently, Allen moaned a little at the intrusion that he welcomed.

"More, please!" Allen groaned, he could feel the second and third finger slid in with ease. Moaning again, he clenched the bed sheets and let the rough fingertips fuck him roughly. The three fingers were taken away, and like a little child who lost his toys because he was bad, Allen whined loudly

"Give it back! Please," Kanda smirked widely, teasing Allens' little hole he leaned forward and circled his large member around Allen playfully "Noo! Please, just give it to me! I want more please! Punish me for being a nussance during our missions! Tell me I'm an idiot for getting in the way, please! Hurt me!"

"You are such a fucking whore right now! You really want to be punished that badly, you little fuck" Finally shoving inside Allen, the teen moaned loudly, bucking back into Kanda harshly. This wasn't like Allen, why would he ask to be punished? Why would he want Kanda to tell him that he was an idiot. To be honest it didn't suit the small, fragile boy at all.

"Ah! Oh, fuck! Yu! YU!" Allen yelled loudly at the man who was mounting him so hard "please do it more! MAke me cum, PLEASE!"

"A-Allen!" Kanda yelled to the smaller boy, at almost the same time the two came hard, the smaller male stared at the wall in front of him blankly, it felt so good. His eyes were foggy right now, the white liquid spread all through out him, it was amazing. The sperm on the sheets beneath him and the inside him clouded his thoughts from anything else around him. Kanda pulled out slowly with some of his own giz attached to him still, looking at Kanda seductively, Allen got up slowly and stared Kanda in the eyes, Yu stared back into the grey wind storm and could see small tears fall silently and unnoticed to the boy at this moment.

The Japanese man leaned forward and wiped his tears away softly, after the tears were banished he placed his large hand on the boys cheek, Allen leaned into the touch and smiled softly. Allen sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Kanda who had smiled at Allen. Catching Allen a little off gaurd for a moment, but then Allen leaned over and placed his head in the place where Lenalee's used to be.

"We aren't together" Kanda suddenly announced, Allen looked up confused for a moment.

"What?" the whitette asked, Kanda looked over at him.

"Lenalee and I, we aren't together. She's just been my friend for a very long time and she has gotten attached to me like a brother. Just like you" Allen was happy, he hadn't felt this glad before in a long time. He sighed in relief, then hugged the mans arm, a small hint of blush spreading around his cheeks. The heat coming from the man he loved was so beautiful, the smell of the room overwhelmed him, but he didn't care. Allen felt strangely attracted to the sent.

"Yu?"

"Hm?"

"... I love you"

"I know,"

The next morning came by in an instant, as Allen walked through the halls everyone had stopped and stared at him with scared eyes. Allen felt very confused and a little embarassed at all the attention that he was getting but he tried to shrug it off, a lot of help that did.

Allen looked ahead and saw his red headed friend walk by himself, he looked like he was in deep thought so Allen decided to approuch him slowly after the incident yesterday. Lavi could feel a familiar precence of his friend coming from behind him and he stopped in his tracks quickly. He was almost afraid to turn around, but he tried to anyway. Lavi looked cautiously to Allen who was staring at his friend with dejection in his eyes.

"Hi there" Lavi said simply, Allen immediately bowed in front of him, tears threatening to fall from the boys eyes.

"I'm sorry...!" Allen said aloud, Lavi looked down at him "I'm so sorry for what I did to you yesterday! I was having a nightmare and I... I... I'm sorry, Lavi... Please, please forgive me... I didn't want to hurt you like that! I was just scared"

Lavi looked at his friend with discomfort and melancholy, Lavi knew he didn't mean any harm, he always knew Allen was mentally unstable after the shit that he has been through but almost killing one of his friends because he was scared was a different story. However, Lavi smiled down at the boy who was crying silently to his friend.

"I'm so sorry..." Allen said again, barely audible. Allen could feel a large hand ruffle his hair softly, the Brit looked up at a smiling rabbit.

"It's my fault for scaring you like that, but it's okay Allen. Really" smiling down at Allen who was still crying, Lavi brought Allen up and gave him a little bro hug "just be a little bit more careful okay? Don't want you driving out my eyes next"

For a moment, Allen didn't know if that was a joke or if he was serious and to be honest, neither did Lavi. The entire walk through the Order was quiet, neither of the boys had talked to each other at all and probably for the best considering that Lavi was still a little bit on edge from Allen almost killing him for no reason in particular and Allen still in shock from his actions towards Lavi.

"Ah!" Lavi suddenly gasped in realization.

"what's wrong?" Allen asked, a little surprised by his friends reaction.

"Ahhhh!" the tall red head growled "I forgot to get that report from Komui..."

"Report? You going on a mission?"

"Yeah, and guess whose coming with me?" Lavi smiled a little, but the smiled was a nervous and scared one.

"Who?" Allen tilted his head a little, not sure who he was talking about.

"I'm taking just you, Allen!" Allen stopped moving immediately at the thought of him going with the bright haired friend.

"...Oh," Was that really the best thing to say, Allen?! the white haired boy yelled in his mind "w-when did we go? Er, I mean, should come? Ehhh! WHEN DO WE LEAVE?" Lavi laughed at Allen stuttering like that, it wasn't like the small boy to talk funny and slur his sentences.

"This afternoon, we meet at 1:00 so be ready kay?" Allen nodded and watched the rabbit run off towards Komui's office, his bright orange scarf flailing behind him. Looking forward again, Allen had rubbed his eyes, wondering why he couldn't talk today.

'Yesterday... What happened? What was I doing to trigger this? First, I saw Mana and he almost killed me in his tight grip. Second, I strangle Lavi, and for some reason I...' Allen stared forward with wide eyes that were filled with fear and confusion.

'I got off on it? Why would i get off on almost killing my best friend? Why?! And afterwards, Kanda and I...' at the thought of making love to Kanda made him smile, and the memory of Kanda saying that he loved him. Allen pushed away all the sad thoughts and smiled at the memory of Kanda loving him.

"...Kanda~" Allen blushed a little, slurring Kanda's name a little.

"Oh! Allen, are you alright?!" Allen looked up and saw the bright pink haired girl prance over to him. Her hair swaying behind her.

"Shaw! Hey there!" Allen waved to her, she stopped moving and looked at Allen with concerned eyes

"Are you okay?!" She asked again, her eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. What about you? You kinda ran off after the little incident in the cafeteria," Daisy smiled at Allen with relief that he was alright. She nodded in response to his question.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just not too good around things that bleed is all," Daisy smiled "but I am still concerned a little"

"Why, Shaw?" Allen asked, he noticed that her smile was a little different from before.

"Well what do you think? What if that knife was iron, what if it was rusted? What if you got tetanus and you could die of the disease flowing throughout your body, what if the metal began to slowly kill you? What if you got sick and you couldn't stand it anymore. The pain rushing through your body in such a rush that it would take your life before you knew it. All that blood slowly tearing you to bits of all the pain... The slow, agony, lust and fear of dieing. What if you wanted to take the disease out yourself and you began to cut your own skin in order to take that disgusting virus that is slowly eating your mind, body and soul... Maybe not in that order but close enough, ya know?"

Allen's eyes went foggy with lust and wanting. Daisy looked deeply into Allen's eyes and had an emotionless expression, his face was blank and was tired. She could see a small bulge forming in his pants which was a sign of the next victim. Brilliant.

The girl smiled and was about to walk away leaving the whitette by himself until she said this, making Allen confused beyond belief.

"The side effects won't go away until you full fill your self fully, Allen. I suggest that you fix that real soon, maybe with that Lavi person. It usually does the trick for me! See you when you get back!" with that she pranced off happily. Allen just stared into nothing and thought about her words, the bulge growing a bit more ever second. But he had to ignore it for the time being.

"Allen?" the boy turned around at the sound of his name and looked to see who it was, Lavi looked down at the boy and wondered what he was doing just standing there in the middle of the hall like that "are you okay?" his one eye was hinting that he was concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine! Just thinking is all!" Allen smiled up at Lavi, the red head wasn't too sure but let it be for now.

"Okay... Um, ya ready?"

"Yes! Lets get going, shall we?" Lavi nodded at Allen as the two began to walk with each other to their next mission, Lavi failing to see the sadistically smiling Allen behind him that schemed a new plan instead of finding innocence and fighting akuma, the thought of Killing the akuma slowly and taking the innocence with dear pleasure.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Warning: Rape

Lavi had begun to explain the mission to Allen, who was staring out the window in a daze. Lavi had looked at Allen head to toe and noticed the crease in Allen's pants, it was probably nothing so Lavi didn't question it at all, however Allen had noticed what Lavi was looking at and internally began to think of all the ways that he could...

"Hey! Did you hear anything I just said?" Allen looked over at Lavi with a smile.

"Of course! I was just thinking is all! So who is this Finder that we will be working with?" Allen asked suddenly, hoping that it was someone younger then older.

"A girl"

'damn it' Allen thought

" Her name is Sophie, apparently she is a new finder that starts today" Lavi smiled at little "hope she's a cute one!" The red head thought about who this finder girl looked like as Allen put his gaze back to the outside world. Lavi finally got out of his little dream world and noticed that Allen's eyes looked... Lifeless, for some reason. Not the happy, concerned ones that he always gives off but... Different ones. They had no light whatsoever, but why?

" Allen?" the Bookman called softly, the white haired teen looked over at Lavi with emotionless eyes, his face was blank "what are you thinking about?" Lavi was hesitant to ask this question but he wanted to know what the small boy what thinking considering he was only a few inches away from a boy who tried to kill him just yesterday. Allen tilted his head slowly.

"Why do you want to know, Lavi?" the sound of his name gave Lavi chills beyond belief. They were both silent for a long time.

"... No reason..."

"Then you have no reason to ask" Allen said simply, he smiled then looked back out the window with the same emotionless eyes. Lavi didn't say anything after that. He was too... Scared, he guessed. No other word could describe this feeling digging in Lavi's chest right now. Nothing. Maybe if he didn't talk about that kind of stuff with Allen anymore then the mission would go by in a flash. Lavi Bookman Jr. couldn't have been more wrong in his life.

When they had gotten to the train station, the two exorcists were greeted by a young girl with bright blonde hair and sterling blue eyes, both things Lavi had loved in girl.

"Hello There~" Lavi greeted, charmingly "and what is your name, my lady?"

"Um, Clementine?" the girl said softly, Allen internally rolled his eyes.

'what the fuck kind of a name is that?' Allen thought, he then gasped slightly and the realization of what he just thought. Why would he ever say that about a person?

"Clementine? Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Now Allen actually rolled his eyes at the childish Lavi, he eyed the taller and older male slightly, looking at his bold jaw line, his slim abs and ass, down to his legs that looked prepared for anything...

'anything' Allen thought, his gaze went back up to Lavi who had just got slapped in the face.

"Excuse my rudeness, Mr. Exorcist! But I have a happy relationship with a very kind and gentle man, unlike you, you disgusting pig!" Clementine shouted at Lavi, she stormed off leaving a large handprint on Lavi's cheek. He stood there rubbing his cheek, not seeming to care much after that.

"Worth a shot, am I right Allen?" Lavi smiled over at Allen, but it seemed that he didn't hear, the redhead walked over and tugged on Allen's hair a little to get his attention "Oi! Allen, you hear me-" The green eyed Bookman stared into the scary and creepy lifeless gaze of Allen only to freeze where he is. Allen smiled again, responding cheerfully.

"Was worth it! Though she did have right to slap you like that," Allen moved Lavi's hand into his and stared at it for a moment "some people deserve that kind of punishment when they act so vial and gross like that. Perhaps it would have been a better idea to ask if she actually had a boyfriend," Allen's mouth hung open a little as he looked back up at Lavi who was freaking out a little bit at Allen's sudden attitude "it's always a good choice to ask first, Lavi. You should try it," The whitettes voice was so deep and terrifying, it was almost impossible for Lavi to look away from. He was frozen.

'Who is this? This isn't Allen! THis person isn't even human... Allen!' Lavi yelled inside his mind, the whitette let go of Lavi's hand and walked past him, grabbing his lugage and walking to the motel that the three were going to. The motel that him and Lavi had to sleep in the same room together. Lavi didn't know what to think right now. This was just too scary to be... He looked back at Allen who was still walking, he almost didn't want to talk to Allen anymore.

'what the hell is going on?' Lavi thought again.

It took almost two hours to actually finish destroying all the akuma that came their way, but once it was finished, the boys decided to have dinner and hit the hay. Dinner lasted longer to Lavi's liking. He was at least glad about that, he wished that this would all just stop with Allen.

"What's wrong Lavi?" Lavi looked up at Allen who had rice on his face, and a lot of other stuff that Lavi was pretty sure was food "your steak is getting cold! I'll eat it if your not hungry!" Allen exclaimed ready to talk the plate only to have Lavi snatch it away and eat it full heartedly.

"No! THis is mine!" Lavi stuck his tongue out at Allen who laughed a little. Though Allen was right, the steak was getting cold but he didn't care. He just didn't want to go to bed.

"AAH! No fair! But okay!" the bipolar attitude Allen gave off was the thing Lavi was scared most about. One minute he was happy and laughing and the next he was saying something cruel or sadistic. Though Allen didn't really seem to notice anything different about his attitude in the least bit. Before Lavi knew it though, Allen and himself were already almost upstairs. When they got to their rooms, Lavi stopped in front of Clementine's room and stared at the door.

"Lavi? You coming?" Allen asked, already partially inside the room he shared with Lavi.

"Yeah! Be there in a bit, kay?" Allen smiled and nodded before he walked inside. Lavi waited a minute before knocking on her door, he begged to the Gods above that she was awake. The Gods must heard him, the next thing he knew a blonde haired girl looked up at Lavi with a scowl.

"What do _you_ want?" she snarled.

"I'm sorry! Really Clementine, I am!" he looked down at her sincerely, she must have seen that he meant it when he saw her smile at him slightly.

"I see," she said simply.

"Can you ever forgive me?" she nodded, Lavi sighed in relief a little before thanking her. Lavi looked back at the door that was next to Clementine's and looked a little worried.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked, Lavi looked back at her, then at the door. He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"If you hear anything come from that room that sounds suspicious or dangerous, I need you to promise me something, okay?" she nodded, confused at his request "if you hear anything that sounds like Allen or myself is in danger... (sigh) I need you to call the police,"

"..." She stared at him with disbelief in her eyes "...What?"

"I'm afraid," he admitted "... I'm afraid Allen is going to..." He trailed off a bit before Clementine held his hand a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the blue eyed girl asked, Lavi was about to say yes when he heard a crash coming from his room, he looked at Clementine then dashed into the room. There in the middle of the room was Allen, a vase that was shattered to bits and Allen's hand bleeding. Clementine screamed a little before Lavi ran over and tried to look at Allen's wounds.

"Allen!? What the hell are you- Ah!H!" Allen pinned Lavi to the ground, holding his mouth shut with one hand and the other hand was around Lavi's neck. The older male tried to gasp for breath, only to fail.

'NOT AGAIN!' Lavi thought.

"Go to hell..." Allen muttered, Lavi was losing his focus. Everything began to become blurry "ROT IN HELL CROSS!" Allen yelled.

_smash_

Lavi could breath again. He gasped loudly, holding his neck a little before catching it again, ragged gasped left his mouth. He looked down at Allen who was now unconscious then up at Clementine who was holding Lavi's innocence in her hands, the hammer had been extended only a little bit larger. The blonde shaken violently at what just happened before her. Her eyes were wide and scared from what she had just done.

"... Clementine?" Lavi asked, she dropped the hammer and fell over at the suddenness that had just happened, Lavi ran over and caught her before she fell to the ground. He sighed in relief that she had just fainted and nothing more, he picked her up and brought her to the room next door, setting her on the bed covering her up and ready to leave but decided to lock the door just in case something does happen. Once the door was closed and locked, Lavi paused a moment, he leaned his head against Clementine's door thinking about what to do...

He held a heavy sigh and decided to go to the other room that Allen and himself were sharing, once inside he closed the door unconsciously and went over to the mess on the floor. He scratched the back of his red hair and wondered how much the lamp would cost to fix it.

'One more problem i have to take care of now...' Lavi thought ' but first I've gotta...' The red head's eyes widened with fear at the sudden realization that the small white haired exorcist wasn't on the ground anymore, he looked to his sides a little "Allen?" he whispered. Scared to get a response at all.

"Yes, Lavi?" Lavi swung around to see the white haired teen cross legged and smiling as if he was waiting for him. Sweat started covering Lavi's face a little at the thought of being alone with Allen in a closed off room, Allen looked up at Lavi with lust in his eyes which gave the redhead a chill up his spine. Lavi began to back a little at Allen standing up, walking over to Lavi "What's wrong? You look scared?"

"N-No!" Lavi stammered, shaking violently. Allen walked closer to him.

"You don't have to be scared Lavi, I'm glad you got that stupid little finder out of the room for the night. I've been waiting to be with you allllllll day!" Allen's voice was so low and scary, it sounded like Kanda's to some extent but with more of deep and lingering tone "come on Lavi, I won't hurt you... Unless you want me to that is," Lavi backed up more but jerked too fast when Allen touched his chest causing the Bookman to fall backwards hard. Lavi rubbed his head a little at the pain and the stinging pain in his hands from the broken vase on the ground. He hissed and moaned at the pain, seeing two to five pieces of the vase in his hand.

He tried to get the pieces out of his hand only to be stopped by Allen, who reached over and took Lavi's hand softly to look at the rushing blood. He stared at it with even more lust in his eyes, the bulge in his pants getting bigger as he thought of Lavi being covered in his own blood. He looked at Lavi with a sadistic smile on his face, he reached over he hugged Lavi firmly, his hands dug into Lavi's red hair and roamed down his back carefully. Lavi was weirded out by how gentle Allen was being towards him after almost killing him twice now.

"Lavi," Allen whispered in a low, resonating voice which made Lavi's blush a hard scarlet. He had never heard Allen sound so grown up before. It was husky and hard, but besides all of that Lavi was still afraid that Allen was going to do something to him. The white haired teen pulled away and looked at Lavi's fearful eyes and began to stroke his long hair out of his face, taking his bandana and throwing it somewhere else, the red head's hair fell down his neck and face showing beautiful locks that Allen wanted to touch and pull so badly "Your hair is so long, it fits you so well,"

Lavi backed up a little, Allen wondered why he did that so he only got closer, and closer and closer until Lavi couldn't move back any longer, the nightstand behind him was holding his head so he couldn't move, Allen's breath brushed against Lavi's lips softly. Wide, scared and confused eyes met lustful, greedy and wanting grey ones "Lavi... Why are you so scared of me right now? I only want to make you feel good. Take your mind off the pain that's in your hand right now, fuck you senseless until you beg for mercy, want more that you can barely stand it. That's all I want from you. Come on now, you didn't think I wasn't attracted to you did you? Look at you,"

"I'm nothing," Lavi said breathless, shivering madly with his face the color of his hair, Allen raise an eyebrow and chuckled softly.

"Your voice is so low and husky that it drives me insane, the way you are so flexible and precise with the way you move your innocence, your one eye is so beautiful that you can see the beauty in you so clearly. I want to fuck you Lavi, the only question is," he pulled back to look the Bookman in the eyes "will you let me?"

"... No..." it was silent for a minute, Allen looked down at Lavi with disappointment while Lavi looked away from Allen with shame and fear.

"hmmm, looks like I'll just have to take you instead," Lavi's one eye widened, he looked up at Allen with fear only to have Allen smash his lips against the older males lips, his tongue wiggling inside his mouth. Lavi struggled to get away from Allen only to fail miserably.

As time passed, Allen had gotten as far as torturing Lavi with his own belt, slashing Lavi's sides with the buckle, whipping him hard across his chest to the point where he began to bleed from the new scars across his body. Lavi screamed into a cloth that was used as a gag to make Lavi shut the hell up already. Allen readied himself against the bare naked Lavi who was strapped to the bed frame, his wrists were dripping blood all the way down his elbows and shoulders. Lavi was crying and yelling as Allen shoved himself inside the older and taller male harshly, Allen lifted his legs so he could see from where he was at, blood fell onto the bed which made Allen watch in fascination and lust.

The younger male bit his lip a little at the view, looking back up at Lavi who was crying waterfalls and shaking like a chiwawa. Allen laughed at this, shoving harder into Lavi's unprepared hole. To the poor Bookman it felt like years till Allen was finally satisfied enough to stop what he was doing to Lavi. He looked down at the passed out Lavi who bleed everywhere, tears flowing down his cheeks still. Allen stared at Lavi, then leaned over and licked the blood that dripped from his chest. He swallowed the irony taste in between teeth, as Lavi began to gain some consciousness he looked up at Allen with scared eyes, Allen looked back at him and smiled, showing all of his bloody, crimson teeth. Right after that, Lavi had stayed in the darkness until morning broke again.

Lavi woke up the next morning hurting everywhere that could hurt. He slowly began to get up only to fall back down again, he hissed and moaned from the pain and swelling around his chest and buttocks.

"You shouldn't get up..." a soft voice said, Lavi looked to his right to see Allen completely dazed out. Lavi stared at him with fear and doubt, he breathed heavily and looked away from Allen remembering the incident from last night. Tears began to stream down his face as he thought about what Allen had done to him.

There was a silence before Lavi looked back at Allen who was still staring at nothing, his face showed shame, disbelief, anger, and fear.

"...I'm sorry..." Lavi didn't believe him in the least bit, Allen looked over at him "you don't believe me... Do you?"

Lavi shook his head; Allen looked away from him again.

"I thought so... Stay away from me from now on..." he once again looked at him with emotionless eyes "do you understand?... If you come anywhere near me again, then I can't promise I won't hurt you," Allen got up and walked towards the door, paused and looked over a little towards Allen "I already told the finder what I told you... You will stay in her room from now on, no questions..." with that, Allen went over to the door opening and shutting it leaving the Bookman in utter silence.

Lavi tried his hardest to get up and walk over to the phone and attach himself to headquarters as fast as he could. As soon as he got to the phone, he shakily dialed and attached him golem to the phone cord. Lavi was still crying when the phone began to ring.

_riiiiiiiinng..._

_riiiiiiiinng..._

_riiiiin-_

_"Hello, This the science division; Lenalee speaking!"_ a bright and cheerful Lenalee answered, Lavi hesitated. The phone was shaking violently in his hands.

_"Hello?"_ she repeated, Lavi finally spoke with a horse voice.

"Le-Lena-lee... I-It's La-Lavi," Lenalee couldn't believe her ears, this wasn't really Lavi was it?

_"Lavi? Are you okay?! What's wrong?! You sound like you've been screaming you head off!"_

"... Because I have," the red head choked out through his tears falling "it's Allen..." he whispered. Lenalee couldn't believe her ears when Lavi had told her everything that had happened last night. No... No, that can't be true. None of that could be true, why would Allen do this?! Something so sinful, something so horrible, cruel and vial!

_"..."_ Lenalee was speechless when Lavi finally finished talking to her about the entire thing.

Lavi was leaning against the bed, waiting for something to happen, he sniffled "Lenalee?"

_"... I'm here... I'm leaving now... Don't do anything at all, do you understand me? You do not leave that hotel room, you do not talk to anyone and you do not open the door!" _Lavi was about to protest and ask why she wanted him to do that _"Lavi! Promise me right now that you won't do anything!"_ Lavi knew he couldn't argue with her but right now he didn't want to argue with anyone at all.

"Okay... I'm locking the door... Lenalee?" he could hear Lenalee crying from the other side of the phone, but she responded never the less.

_"Yes?"_

"Thank you..." she hung up the receiver after that, leaving Lavi in utter silence again. He stayed there for God knows how long, he looked back down at his chest which lead to his hands that were blistered and ripped painfully. They shook harshly, he clenched then closed and hugged himself to make him stop shaking so much, crying silently once again.

Allen had walked down the streets to get his mind off everything but to find that it was utterly pointless, everytime he tried to think of something else, it would go to the good moments he had with Lavi and then went to what he had done to his best friend. Allen finally walked down an alleyway, pushing his back against the bricked wall, sliding down shamefully, his lips quivered as he let the tears fall down his face.

"...Ah... (hic) Ah, ha, ha...(hic)(hic) Oh my God..." Allen lifted his legs up, placing his elbow on his knee as he clutched his face, he has never felt so ashamed before in his entire life.

"My dear son," Allen knew who it was, but he didn't bother looking over at him. How could he face this man who has shown him every way to live a beautiful and peaceful life without this disgraceful acts. He just couldn't face him, "Allen, look at me," Allen refused.

"I know what you're feeling right now," Mana said calmly "this shame and regret that is filling your heart, soul and body. It doesn't feel good in the least bit, I presume?"

Allen said nothing, Mana reached over and hugged his son softly, rubbing his back and creasing his pure white hair.

"Allen," Mana said again "look at me," Allen finally obeyed and looked up at his father slowly, the mans soft brown eyes looked at Allen with love and forgiveness, Mana wiped Allen's tears away from his cheeks with his thumbs. Allen continued to look at him, scared that something will happen to him. Allen closed his eyes, the tears falling again and gentle thumbs wiping them away.

"You really are just an idiot apprentice aren't you, Allen?" Allen nodded his head, he knew Cross was with him. What with the way the man held Allen's hair back and stroked his soft cheeks "why did I ever leave you? You couldn't make a single decision by yourself if your life depended on it," Cross wiped away Allen's tears again.

"Your the one to blame for leaving me behind, Marian" Cross laughed a little, Allen knew that he could call Cross that anytime they were alone, but Allen prefered calling him 'Master' instead. Allen leaned forward and rested his head against Cross's shoulder, crying softly. Cross creased Allen's hair as he held the young teen in his arm, embracing softly, Allen wrapped one of his arms around Cross's shoulder getting closer to him.

"Allen, don't forget," Cross looked down at Allen a little "you're still mine and I am still yours. Remember that," Allen looked up at him.

"I'm your lamb, my fierce lion," Allen responded, only inches from Cross's lips, the older redhead snickered

"Your damn right," Marion finally leaned forward and kissed Allen softly on the lips, Allen closed his eyes. He wrapped his hand around his masters neck, pulling him closer towards him. The two had stayed like this for about three minutes until Allen finally pulled away from his master.

"I bet you were loving that last night," Allen opened his eyes "the way that you choked me and sliced me to little bits beneath you" the sight of Lavi staring down at him with blood falling down his face, his throat sliced. Lavi fell to the ground, trying desperately to stop the bleeding, Allen held Lavi in his arms trying to stop the bleeding. Lavi looked up at Allen again, Allen's eyes were overflowing with tears as he tried to stop his best friend from dying in his arms.

"LAvi! Lavi! Look at me! DON'T DO THIS! Please!" Allen begged, Lavi reached up to Allen's face, pulling him down and whispering deeply in his ear.

"this... Is... All... Your... Fault... Murderer," Lavi was silent after that, Allen looked down at Lavi who gave his last breath in small sigh. Allen stared in horror as his friend had been covered in blood including himself. Allen looked at his hands that were completely covered in blood, the iron flowed through Allen's nose. His eyes were wide, he ruffled his hair with his blood covered hands, dropping Lavi completely.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

This is all your fault

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

UPDATE! UPDATE!

For those who read the stories that I have been writing the past year or so I truly am sorry for every late story that i haven't updated but this is just for telling those people why. Recently I have just started High school and most of us know what it's like to start High school for the first time and especially if there is no one you know. But that's not the full reason, I'm am also an instumentalist, writer and have homework beyond belief :p And i know for a fact that most people like me don't like the homework they get. For those who are patient with me and are actually into the stories I have been writing so far such as:

And Then There Were None...

When You Least Expect It

Fight to the Finish: Rice Ball in a Fruits Basket

Then i appericiate you all and must thank you for enjoying those stories and i love your support! Thank you so much. I am happy to say with the upcoming weekend and the fact that I have nothing to do after school after homework and all that other shit ;)  
This story will have deep turns to it in the upcoming chapters such as character death and various other spoilers from the anime and or manga. Just a little reminder that I'm caught up on everything and there will be bits and pieces of the manga and anime in this, basicly this story doesn't take place in either the manga or the anime just so you know.

I have to thank you again for your support and hope you like this story so far. Reviews are welcome whether they be bad or good, thank you again for everything you have done to help me do this and give me at least something to look forward to.


End file.
